charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Summertime Event 2015
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- The New Summertime Quest has arrived! And with it! A hilarious Shaman Bonfire + the big, beautiful Shaman Tree. ''(scroll to the bottom of the page for that set of quests) Click on the tabs to see the Build Requirements, Quest details + Companion Popup Sales! Flowers= '''Remember, plant from your inventory. Do not spend rubies on the store wildflowers when you have them in your inventory!!! |-|Shaman Tree Build and Production= |-|Summertime 1/11= *Enchant a shmoo *Harvest 3 Daisies from planting the Pink Wildflowers *Collect Blue Wildflowers from your commercial buildings (weird shops, shops, and taverns) TIP: use the shops you will need the weird shops for part 3 |-|Summertime 2/11= *Have a Pen *Feed 1 Pigfly *Have a neighbor feed 3 Pigflies (yellow wildflowers drop from neighbors feeding pigflies) |-|Summertime 3/11= *Collect 3 Blue Wildflowers from your Weird shops (ignore the ? tip, only weird shops for this one) *Have neighbors feed 5 pigflies *Get buttercups from planting and harvesting Yellow Wildflowers |-|Summertime 4/11= *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft a Shaman Bonfire *Place the Shaman Bonfire (found under the Structures tab in your inventory pays 3 wreaths, 50c, 50xp) |-|Summertime 5/11= *Have neighbors feed 10 pigflies *Craft 3 wreaths *Collect income from the Shaman Bonfire to get a Shaman Mask to drop |-|Summertime 6/11= *Have neighbors feed 15 pigflies *Place the Shaman Tree *Collect 13 daisies from harvesting Pink Wildflowers Note: Finishing construction on the Shaman Tree will initiate the non-timed companion quest, Shaman Tree |-|Summertime 7/11= *Enchant the Shaman Bonfire *Have neighbors feed your pigflies 20 times *Upgrade the Shaman Tree to Level 2 (see Shaman Tree Build and Production tab for details) |-|Summertime 8/11= *Collect from the Shaman Bonfire 5 times *Have 15 neighbors feed your pigflies *Collect from 15 Commercial buildings (weird shops, shops, and taverns) |-|Summertime 9/11= *Upgrade the Shaman Tree to Level 3 (see Shaman Tree Build and Production tab for details) *Harvest 30 Wildflowers *Have your neighbors feed your pigflies 20 times |-|Summertime 10/11= *Collect a Reward from the "Shaman Tree" (5) times *Enchant your "Commercial Buildings" (15) times *Send (25) Gifts to Neighbors |-|Summertime 11/11= *Upgrade the Shaman Tree to L4 *Sell (12) Pigflies from your Pens *Enchant (12) Shmoos (Using Short duration Seasonal Spells will help your Shmoos to recover faster and get back on task!) ---- The Shaman Tree Quest Set is a non-timed companion quest starting from the completion of the Level 1 Shaman Tree. |-|Shaman Tree 1/4= *Collect from your Shaman Tree 3 times *Remove 12 seasonal items from your farm (ie strawberry bushes) *Find an Ice cream from the Summer Collection |-|Shaman Tree 2/4= Upgrade your tree to level 2 to receive this quest. *Collect from your Shaman Tree 7 times *Sell 20 nectar in YOUR market *Get a wasp from the Summer Collection |-|Shaman Tree 3/4= Upgrade your tree to level 3 to receive this quest. *Collect from your Shaman Tree (10) times *Collect from Neighbors "Tree of Peace" (12) times (The text says "World Tree" and the "?" says "Shaman Tree" but those are incorrect!) *Get Lemonade from the Summer Collection |-|Shaman Tree 4/4= Upgrade your tree to level 4 to receive this quest. *Have neighbors collect from your Shaman Tree 3 times *Enchant your shmoo 12 times *Trade in one summer collection Category:Timed Event Quests